


Sheepish

by Mia1515



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia1515/pseuds/Mia1515
Summary: Vanity vs Coira





	Sheepish

Vanessa peered out of the window, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Charity had texted earlier, asking for a lift at 8pm from Butlers farm. The woman in question was now sprinting through the rain towards her, with an angry Cain close behind her. Mouth hanging open, she watched incredulously as Charity threw herself into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her.

  
“Go! Go, will ya!” she said, with mascara smeared down her cheeks.

  
Vanessa fumbled about with the handbrake, before anxiously putting the car into gear.

  
“Oy!” Cain yelled, smacking his palm against Charity’s window. The pub landlady pulled a silly face at him, before Vanessa accelerated away from the farm. The vet glanced in her rear view mirror, biting her lip as Cain got into his own car. Moira was there now too, flinging open the door to join him.

  
“What the hell did you do?” Vanessa said, heart thumping in her chest. She didn’t much fancy herself in a race against Cain Dingle.

  
Charity was cackling beside her, taking a swig from a hip flask in her handbag. She looked ridiculous - kitted out in a black outfit and beanie hat.

  
“Moira got what was coming…watch it!”

  
Vanessa swerved quickly, avoiding a sheep that had wandered out into the road.

  
“Freed the animals, didn’t I?” Charity slurred, looking smug. “Nobel Peace Prize winner, me!

  
“Charity!” Vanessa yelled, in the tone traditionally reserved for her girlfriend’s antics. As she drove up to the main road, she could see Matty attempting to guide the sheep back to the field. He was also waving wildly at upcoming traffic, trying to warn them to slow down.

  
“Looks like we’ll be going right then,” Charity said, smiling at the chaos she’d caused. Vanessa glanced in the rear view mirror again, stomach flipping at how quickly Cain was in pursuit.

  
She slammed down on the gas, swinging them away from the farm.

  
“Yes, that’s more like it Ness!” Charity said, holding her arms up like a lunatic. “Rocket woman!”

  
Vanessa rolled her eyes, clenching her jaw. “I’m going to stop the car. You need to apologise to Cain and Moira now.”

  
“No, no no babe!” Charity said, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s knee. “She deserved it, see!”

  
Cain was right behind them now, gesturing for them to pull over.

  
“No I don’t see.”

  
Charity sighed, thumping her head back against the headrest. Moira’s number popped up on the car display screen, as Vanessa’s phone began to ring. She quickly pressed the green button before Charity could do anything.

  
“Getaway driver are you now, Vanessa?” Moira’s voice rang out on the speaker. “Didn’t take long for her to corrupt you then.”

  
Charity mumbled something about haggis.

  
“Em, excuse me!” Vanessa said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “I had no idea about any of this!”

  
“Oh come on, you aren’t so innocent,” Moira replied. “Sitting waiting, ready to go.”

  
“It’s dark and bucketing it down. Someone’s going to get hurt,” Vanessa said, the tremor in her voice betraying her own fear. She could barely see out the windscreen, even with the wipers on the fastest setting.

  
“Yeah, like all the sheep you let out onto the road,” Cain said.

  
“Pull over, babe” Charity said softly, pointing at a stopping place just ahead. Vanessa sighed in relief, tapping on the indicator.

Cain began to slow down behind them, as Vanessa took them to a stop.

  
“Right,” Vanessa started, before being dragged out into the downpour. Charity gripped onto her arm tightly, swinging her round the car towards the trees.

  
“Don’t think so!” Cain shouted, wrapping his arms around Vanessa’s waist and lifting her into the air.

  
“Hey!” Charity yelled, before Moira landed a punch. The blonde woman flopped backwards into the mud, pressing her palm against her right eye.

  
“Why does this always happen?!” Charity screamed, as the dark-haired woman rubbed her knuckles.

  
“Is it really that surprising?” she responded, eyebrows raised.

  
Charity looked up blurrily, squinting through the rain. Her 5ft girlfriend, clad in yellow jacket, was struggling in Cain’s arms like a child.

  
“Oh damn,” Charity murmured, taken aback by the anger on Vanessa’s face. She’d seen that she was hot-headed before, but Vanessa had managed to restrain the full extent of her temper since they’d gotten together. Her girlfriend swore loudly, swinging out her right foot before crashing her heel backwards into Cain’s crotch. Clambering to her feet, Charity laughed gleefully at her ex’s wide eyed expression. He loosened his grip, letting Vanessa’s converse the floor again.

  
“Cain, are you alright?” Moira said, placing a hand on her husband’s back as he hunched over.

  
Blue lights lit up the dark scenery, as a police car pulled in behind them.

  
“Oh, great,” Charity mumbled, as male and female officers approached.

  
“What’s going on here?” the man said, looking them up and down. “Are you alright Sir?”

  
“It was her,” Moira said, pointing at Vanessa. “She assaulted my husband.”

  
“Oy, if you use Dingle Code, it covers everything!” Charity said, glaring at the farmer. She clenched her fist tightly, willing herself not to attack the woman. Unfortunately, she was a bit softer than she used to be.

  
“She’s not a Dingle,” Moira murmured, fighting down a feeling of guilt about her old friend.

  
Vanessa barged past her, gripping Moira’s collar and shaking the woman. She bared her teeth, eyes hard with anger.

  
“I didn’t do anything!” she snarled. “And that half-rate thug got what was coming to him!”

  
Charity took another swig from the hip flask - she was turned on and terrified all at once.

  
The female officer moved forward quickly, easily removing Vanessa from Moira and pressing her against the police car.

  
“Get off me!” Vanessa yelled, as the officer cuffed her. “That sour-faced cow punched my girlfriend!”

  
Charity’s eyes were as wide as saucepans. “You can’t do that!” she exclaimed, tumbling towards them.

Cain and Moira watched smugly as Charity was cuffed too, and pushed into the back of the police car with Vanessa. 

  
“Like the classic outfit,” the man said, amused by the woman’s all-black get up. He slammed the car door shut behind her.

  
“You take care getting back now,” he said, nodding to Cain and Moira.

  
The farmer waved at Charity cheekily as the police car drove away.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chas Dingle sighed, as she placed a couple of drinks down in front of bedraggled looking Charity and her girlfriend.

  
“You did all that because Moira said Ryan could do with a haircut.”

  
“She insulted my son, yeah?”

  
Vanessa groaned, allowing herself to slump down onto the bar. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually been arrested.

  
“Like the raccoon look by the way,” Chas smiled, pointing at Charity’s swollen eye. She glared back.

  
“And well done Vanessa, I can actually see you as a Dingle now. One of the half-witted ones, like my cousin.”

  
“Half-witted or not, I was definitely a Woodfield back there,” Vanessa said. She pushed herself upright again and took a long drink from her pint glass. “Moira was happy enough to throw me to the wolves.”

  
Charity’s nostrils flared, as she took in a deep breath. She couldn’t get in trouble again.

  
“I’m sorry, Ness. I went and screwed up again, didn’t I? You did nothing wrong.”

  
Vanessa turned away moodily.

  
The moment was interrupted when Debbie wandered into the bar, wearing her usual poker face.

  
“Alright love?” Chas asked, patting the spare space on the bar.

  
The poker face didn’t last for long, as Debbie had caught sight of her mother. Her expression hardened, and Vanessa was taken aback by how much she looked like Cain.

  
“I did the same thing when I was younger, to Andy’s sheep,” Debbie said, eyeing Vanessa briefly with a softer expression. “But the difference is, I was a teenager.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Charity said, rolling her eyes. “Look I’m sorry alright. No sheep were harmed.”

  
“Only thing is, there’s one standing outside the Woolpack right now. You can take it back to the farm,” Debbie replied, hands in her jacket pockets.

  
Charity laughed in surprise, fumbling about for her phone. “I have to get a picture of this.”

  
Vanessa gulped down more of her beer.

  
“Oh no,” Chas said, frowning at her niece. “Charity is not getting arrested again. As much as I’d like to see her driving that thing back in the van, you’re better off finding someone sober.”

  
Matty finished his conversation with Victoria, sending them a quick nod. “I’ll do it. Thanks for letting us know Debbie – that was the last one.”

  
“No problem” she replied quietly, taking a seat at the bar next to Vanessa.

  
“Hey, hey,” Charity said excitedly, making everyone roll their eyes. “What do you get if you cross an angry sheep with a moody cow?”

  
She was met with silence. Bernice perked up from the corner of the bar.

  
“What?”

  
“Moira in a baaaad mooood.”


End file.
